Kindness
by CahDero
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Yano Ayane membenci dirinya sendiri. Review?


**Kindness**

a Kimi Ni Todoke © Shiina Karuho fan fiction

Warning: Canon, OOC, typo, nggak tepat sasaran

.

.

Semua orang tahu, Yano Ayane itu cantik. Tipe kecantikan langka SMA Kitahiro. Dimana gadis-gadis mengenakan _make-up_ untuk memikat hati kaum lelaki, Ayane tidak perlu bersusah payah melakukannya. Ya, ia memang memakai _make-up_, tapi menurut orang banyak tanpa aplikasi tambahan itu dia sudah cukup cantik. Bibir tebal dan iris coklat yang berhiaskan bulu mata tebal. Sungguh modal yang cukup untuk membuat lelaki kepincut.

Mengenakan beberapa anting-anting di sudut telinga, merupakan ciri khas sang gadis bersurai oranye coklat. Ayane tahu, keputusan untuk mengenakan aksesori itu membuat banyak gunjingan di antara teman-teman di kelas, terutama dari kaum hawa. Di lingkungannya, gadis yang berdandan dengan anting-anting yang banyak selalu diberi label "gadis panggilan".

Tapi, baginya itu bukan masalah. Menjadi anak alim bukanlah tujuan utamanya bersekolah di sini. Lagipula, suka tidak suka, gosip tentang dirinya yang sering berkencan dengan lelaki yang bertaut umur jauh darinya memang benar. Lalu, apa gunanya mengklarifikasi? Rumor tersebut bukanlah opini, itu adalah fakta. Baginya itu sudah cukup.

Ditambah, kapasitas otaknya juga berbanding lurus dengan kecantikannya. Cemerlang. Tidak istimewa, namun diperhitungkan. Sudah kebiasaan bagi gadis itu untuk berpikir rasional. Ia jarang melibatkan masalah pribadi mengganggu prestasi sekolahnya. Hal tersebut sudah cukup membuat guru tutup mata tentang reputasinya. Bukanlah rahasia bila sekolah menengah itu lebih mementingkan pendidikan siswanya daripada siswanya sendiri.

Yano Ayane juga bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Dia lebih suka mengamati teman-temannya. Bukan gadis-gadis yang berbisik penuh kagum sambil menatap pujaan hati sekolah dengan damba yang ia perhatikan. Tetapi kepada gadis _yankee _cerewet yang duduk di depannya atau gadis berambut hitam panjang yang selalu menyendiri di pojok kelas.

Perangainya tenang dan tidak ceroboh. Tidak pernah heboh sendiri atau mencari gara-gara. Mungkin hal-hal yang bagi orang lain menarik tentang dirinya adalah ketika seorang pemuda asing menjemputnya saat jam pulang sekolah, buat apa lagi kalau bukan kencan? Ayane bukanlah orang bodoh. Meski telinganya terhalang oleh rambut gelombangnya yang tebal, ia tahu teman-temannya yang sirik bergerombol di belakangnya , membicarakan entah apa tentang dirinya sambil melempar tatapan iri dengki. Biarlah mereka begitu, toh mereka tak tahu apapun tentangnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Yano Ayane membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dia tak pernah bangga dengan kecantikannya. Ayane selalu merasa dirinya terlalu mencolok. Setiap pujian hanya ia tanggapi dengan senyum kaku, karena dalam hati ia menepis jauh-jauh kata-kata manis mereka. Semuanya tidak benar, menurutnya.

Ia mengenakan anting dan _make-up_ untuk menambah rasa percaya dirinya. Bukan untuk bersolek atau apapun. Ia tak pernah percaya kalimat 'cintailah dirimu sendiri'. Karena gadis itu merasa tak ada sisi dirinya yang patut dicintai.

Ayane menerima banyak lelaki dalam hidupnya bukan karena dia mencintai mereka. Dia hanya tersentuh dengan perhatian yang mereka berikan padanya. Tahu betul bahwa hubungan mereka hanya berdasarkan fisik semata. Tak ada degup kencang, perut yang serasa diisi kupu-kupu, pokoknya semua yang diharapkan pada novel romantis mendayu-dayu. Perasaan hangat yang menjalar pada seluruh tubuh ketika ia dan pacarnya hanyut dalam ciuman panas, tak pernah tumbuh dalam hatinya. Ia sadar hubungan ini hanya sesaat, tapi ia tak peduli. Masih ada satu miliar lelaki di luar sana. Buat apa ia peduli. Kalau putus, ya ganti saja.

Gadis itu selalu merasa bahwa ia adalah mainan para lelaki. Dipanggil bila butuh, dibuang bila bosan. Dan dia tidak sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena ia tak pernah mencintai mereka.

Karena itu, Ayane sangat terkejut ketika Yoshida Chizuru membelanya. Saat para bocah ingusan melecehkannya bentuk tubuhnya, gadis berpostur tinggi itu mengumumkan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih seksi daripada yang diejek. Cara membela yang aneh memang. Lagipula, Yoshida memang sudah aneh dari sananya. Berani mengajak panco pada hari pertama masuk sekolah layaknya teman lama, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

Tapi pernyataan Sanada Ryu membuatnya tersentuh. Remaja pria tinggi itu memberitahukannya bahwa Yoshida selalu membicarakan dirinya sejak mereka duduk berdekatan. Ayane yang terbiasa mendengarkan komentar negatif tentang dirinya, merasa meleleh ketika Yoshida dikatakan baru pertama kali senang berteman dengan perempuan, terutama dirinya. Yoshida yang atletis dan tomboi memang tak pernah bergaul dengan teman perempuannya, karena menurut gadis berambut lurus itu perempuan itu rumit dan tidak sesimpel laki-laki.

_Pertama kali …_

Dan waktu pun terus berjalan. Kini Yoshida—atau Chizuru telah menjalin persahabatan dengannya. Mereka adalah makhluk pinggiran, meski dengan kelebihan masing-masing. Ke mana pun mereka selalu berdua, makan ramen berdua, bersaing lari maraton, atau menjadi relawan festival sekolah.

Mereka tak dapat terpisahkan. Dan Ayane mensyukuri itu.

Lalu, seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang yang konon bisa memanggil arwah, Kuronuma Sadako—eh, Sawako, mewarnai kehidupannya. Kepribadian Sawako yang polos dan tulus mungkin bagi sebagian orang menyebalkan. Tapi Chizuru dan Ayane senang menggali hubungan dengannya. Sawako bukanlah gadis pendendam, dia hanya pemalu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ketiganya mulai dekat seperti sahabat sejati.

Belum pernah sepanjang hayatnya gadis bermarga Yano itu dibela atau merasakan gejolak melindungi orang terdekatnya. Ia mengira ia tak mampu mencintai orang lain. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Ia menemukan cinta dalam persahabatan. Dekat, lengket, tak terpisahkan.

_Sahabat sejati …_

Seorang sahabat adalah orang yang bisa menuliskan biografi hal-hal memalukan tentang dirimu. Seorang sahabat adalah orang yang akan terus bersamamu sepanjang hidup. Seorang sahabat akan tertawa, menangis, marah, dan bahagia bersamamu.

Dan cinta …

Akan selalu mengikuti.

.

.

**Tamat**

* * *

**Curcol:**  
Wow, Kimi Ni Todoke-ku yang pertama. Saya memang suka banget dengan manga itu. Biarpun jalan ceritanya lambat, tapi aku suka dengan persahabatannya. Tulus banget. Romansanya juga kelihatan banget kayak cinta pertama. Tipe cerita yang bisa dihubungkan dengan kisah sehari-hariku.

Cukuplah dengan ocehanku. Jujur, saya masih merasa kurang dengan _fic _ini. Jadi, tolong beritahukan saya apa yang kurang ya ...


End file.
